The Strange Family Ties
by SkylerCox123
Summary: **CREEPYPASTA**After living sixteen years with an abusive father and a quiet brother, Cassie finally losses all her sanity, when the truth of her father is not her actual father comes out. When she kills her family she meets with some quiet unusual people that are just like her...killers and creepy.
1. Brotherly Love

I remember wakening to the sound of my brother's guitar and his soothing deep voice, singing to the song he was playing. His voice was so calming it could almost take away every bad thing that had happened to me ever since I could remember; except the deep sting of pain on the back of my shoulder and my face. If only his voice could help me forget about the pain and tourcher I have endured each day for the past fourteen years I have lived. The fists, the cuts, the burns, and the constant threats of being killed by my own father, while my brother sits and watches, playing his guitar, its just a wonder. Why; after fourteen years, am I still alive? Why does dad turn a blind eye at Carter but show me his hate by taking it out on me, his own daughter?

A loveing father would never do this to his own flesh and blood. My father would. He would even be heartless enough to even lock me in the attic each time I try to run. Each time I run he alway finds me and drags me back home just to lock me back in the attic after he beats me around a bit with his fists or cuts me. This is how I got locked in here again in this God-for-saken house with this man from hell.

Busted lip, shaking hands, and a cut face are what I feel. Showing ribs, tattered, bloody clothes, and a look of no hope on my face are what anyone would see if he would let me out in public. Careing brother, heartless father, and a emotional girl with brusies and a heart of glass are what I have. I have never been to school and never seen anyone else besides Carter, dad and Carter's three friends; like right now.

The sound of Carter's guitar stops and there is a moment of silence; before Carter asks, "How was that?"

A voice answers. "It's better than the last time you played but it was actually pretty good."

"Yeah. It's alright." Another voice said. "It's nothing to get carried away about though." That voice I knew well. It had to be Roger, one of Carter's many friends. This one does not really act like a real friend. Always has something negative to say about something.

"Thanks Roger." Carter said in an unsure voice. "I think?"

"Don't listen to him Carter. I think it was awesome." A girl's voice said. That had to be Jenny, one of his friends that actually do act like his friends. "Where's your sister, Cassie, Carter?" Jenny asked and it went quiet for a moment. "I mean she's barley around anymore and normally never misses you play your guitar."

It took Carter a moment to answer. "She's in her room. She can't come out; because she's grounded."

He must hate it. Having to lie to Jenny, must be hard, since he really likes her. It makes me feel really sorry for him. Just to be sure dad does not get in trouble with the police of his abusive ways to me, he has to keep quiet and lie anytime someone brings my name up in a conversation about where I am and why they barely see me around.

Then I heard footsteps walking downstairs in the hall, coming from the living room and into the kitchen. After a while I heard voices talking in kitchen, I know it was both Jenny and dad just by the way they spoke, but I could not make out most of what they were saying but I heard my name brought into the conversation.

It was not long before I heard Jenny going back to the living room but another set of feet stopping right below the door leading to the attic which is where I am. The door quickly opened and let in the bright light from the hall into the attic, and someone started coming up the ladder, it was dad.

He did not come in all the way just enough so that his head was sticking up into the room, peaking up at me with an aggravated frown. "Change out of those bloody clothes and come downstairs, just while Carter's friends are here." He told me in an angry voice loudly then lowered his voice down a said quietly, "You better come up with an excuse about why you have that cut on your face, too."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked in an uncaring voice. "Am I supposed to tell them I fell in the kitchen when you had a bloody knife in your hand?"

"Do that and the next thing that going to get cut will be your neck." Dad said and disappeared back down into the hallway.

I did what he said just so that he would not beat me senselessly. Changed clothes and wiped the dried blood off before climbing down the ladder and walking into the living room, finding Carter, his three friends, and dad.

As soon as I walked into the room all head turned to me and all eyes; except dads, grew wide when they saw my face with the large cut going from my forehead over both my right eye and my lips and stops down at the bottom of my right cheek. Even Carter's eyes were wide, seeing my cut. They were all speechless; except for Roger.

"What's up with your face?" He asked, and Jenny slapped him upside the head. "Sorry, but look at it!"

"Well, you don't have to say it like that." Jenny told him and looked back over to me. "What happened, Cassie?"

I thought for a moment and stared at dad with a large frown, as he stared at me with his arms crossed, leaning up against the wall. Then I said, "I did it." And dad seemed surprised that I said that.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said quickly and walked over to the couch and sat down in between Jenny and Roger as far from dad as possible. It was still quiet for a moment, and Carter and the others were still staring at me with surprise still on their faces. None of them seemed to be thinking about anything else but my face. "Alright, if all we are going to do is sit here, looking at my cut, I could have just stayed in my room." Then I looked back at dad, seeing him still looking at me but with his hand to his chin; like he was thinking of his next way to torcher me. I do not want to know what the next one is going to be but I do not want to know.

I was getting sick of the stares so I just got up and went in the kitchen, getting a glass of water to help my dry throat. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the faucet, bringing it to my lips until I felt the tip of something sharp touch the back of my neck. My bones immediately turned to jelly and my heart stopped cold at the sudden touch of the kitchen knife at my neck.

I swallowed hard and asked scarcely, "What?" Then felt him gliding the blade around to the front of my neck.

"You weren't convincing enough." Dad said with a chuckle, and I just closed my eyes. "I already know what I'm going to do to you next, but I'll be nice enough to wait until Carter and his friends leave."

Why? That was the only thing in my mind. Why? "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I never did like you, not even the moment you were born." Dad said, and the words just cut through me. I always knew dad did not like me for a while now but I never thought he hated me ever since my birth. It hurt, hearing him say that. Then he let out a quiet chuckle as he slid the tip of the knife up to my face, gliding it over the cut he gave me just last night. "You know, I really do enjoy this."

My voice is shaky, but I am still able to ask, "Enjoy what?" Until he gently put the edge of the blade to my lips.

He takes a moment to make sure no one is around; then he pressed up against me and quietly whispered in my ear, "Seeing you so afraid of me." And my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach; until I hear the sound of feet walking through the hallway towards the kitchen. Dad quickly pulled away from me and put the knife down on the counter; before looking to the hall.

Carter and his three friends came through the hall and into the kitchen. Roger and the other friend of theirs went through the front door, but Carter and Jenny waited so he could tell dad, "We're going for a walk through the woods for a while, alright dad."

Dad nodes his head, and Jenny asks, "Can Cassie come, too?"

"Sorry, but she can't." Dad told her, looking at me evilly. "She has things she has to do, and she's not going to be done for some time."

Jenny and Carter gave me a sad look; before running out of the house to catch up with Roger, and the other friend, and dad closed and locked it behind them. I know what Carter's frown was about. He's sad because he knows whats going to happen when I'm left alone with him. Jenny, she has no idea what's going to happen to me but she still has a sad face. She must just be sad about me not being able to go with them and because she thinks I'm the one that cut my face.

As soon as they disappear through the trees of the woods, dad grabs me by my hair, pulling me through the hallway to the ladder to the attic, and drags me up into the attic with me, clawing at his hand and arm to get him to let go of me, but his grip was too strong.

When he made it up the stairs with me, he just tossed me to the floor and closed the attic door. I tried to scurry to my feet, but he just grabbed me by my arm, picking me back up to my feet. I tried to fight away from him but stopped when I felt something sharp touch my neck again.

"Why don't you like me; like you do Carter?" I squeaked. "Is it because mom?" Then his grip on my arm seemed to lessen.

At first I thought he was going to let me go but; when I felt his fist slam into my face, I realized that, it just made him a lot angrier. I slipped from his grip and fell to the floor with dad still standing, kicking me with his big foot.

"Stop!" I screamed, but he still kept kicking me.

Over and over again, smashing his foot into my stomach, chest, and head, I could not take much more. I knew if I took anymore kicks, I would pass out or possibly even die, so that made me think of just pretending to be dead.

I just laid still with my eyes closed and tried my best not to breathe and show that I was still alive, and he stopped. It was still and quiet except for dad's deep breathing, and the sound of the front door opening and closeting along with Carter's voice.

"Cassie!" I heard him yell. "Where are you?" He sounds worried. Must have heard me screaming. "Cassie!" Then the sound of running feet sounded down stairs in through the hallway and the attic door opened. It took a moment before I heard Carter rushing upstairs and him shouting at dad. "Where is she? I heard her screaming!" Then he stopped, and I heard him run to me and felt his hands on my shoulders, shaking me, and I quickly sit up so he can wrap me in his arms to tell me it's okay.

"You worthless piece of shit," Dad says, and I burst into tears for the first time in weeks in Carter's arms with my face pressed into his shirt.

Dad quickly leaves the room and heads down the stairs, but Carter stays with me and quietly tells me that I am safe now. He pulls me closer, and I start talking.

"I cannot take this anymore Carter," I tell him in a loud sob, "I wish I was just bloody dead!"

"No you don't," He says in a sturn voice, "Don't say that. Don't _ever_ say that, Cassie." Carter stays quiet for a moment and lightly kisses the top of my head. Then he opens his mouth to speak but is stoped when Roger's voice yells from downstairs, asking where he went.

"He loves you, Carter, not me," I said, and he just shakes his head, "Why does he even keep me here if he cannot stand me enough to not beat me every time he sees me?"

"Carter," Roger shouts, and I start crying again.

Carter spent the next few moments holding onto me as I cried into his shirt, until Roger started yelling for him more. He told me that he would be back later after they were gone and dad was off at work, if he could find the key. When he was gone, I quickly went and shoved myself in a corner after grabing my sheet off the mattris so I could wrap myself saftly inside and think of it as my shelter from dad. Time quickly went by but I mostly slept it all away, slowly healing from these wounds he has given me. If only time could speed my healing much faster.


	2. Escape Plan

I arose from my sleep maybe a few hours later when I hear the large grandfather clock strike nine o'clock at night, which ment dad went off to work at the police station. If dad was at the police station that means that he took the key to the attic door so Carter cannot let me out while he is gone.

My insides swish and bubble with that uneasy, sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, and growls loudly each time I swallow my spit to replace the water I do not have. The way I feel now compared to a month ago is a lot worse now; because dad stopped feeding me as much as he did then which was a meal every two days, a sandwitch and a juice glass with water. Now I am only being fed a sandwitch and a glass of water ever four days if I'm lucky.

Everyday I question why I have not killed myself with all the depression and lonelyness but Carter always come to mind when I think of it. When the feelings and thoughts pass, that is when I am able to think clearly. Then I am able to think about how I would escape this House of Hell eventhough I know the plans will always fail.

I have had maybe dozens and dozens of plans to escape but every single one of them failed. The first time I attempted to run I hid in a small crawl space in between the walls going to the air conditioner to make dad think that I had left so he would leave the house to give me a chance to leave this bloody house, but I ran too soon. When I ran down the stairs, he was standing by the door with his head looking outside for me. As soon as he turned back around, he saw me and his eyes lit like a fire, and I froze there in complete fear; while he came charging towards me with his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. I will just say now that after the first hit, I was out cold. Everything went white I thought I was dead. When suddenly I felt a wet tingle then I realized he through me into the tub and tried to drown me. I was fighting for my life kicking and screaming. Eventually he took me out and dragged me by the hair down the hall and up the attic stairs. He through me into the wooden wall and started choking me. He stopped and stormed out of the room but half way he turned around and said, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again you'll be lucky enough that you will even be alive," As soon as he left I through myself into my white dirty pillows and just broke out into tears and started giving myself all these reasons why am I still here?

Even with all these failed attempts, every time I always start thinking of anouther way to escape. Sometimes I have thought about fighting my way out or protending to be dead so he would drop my off somewhere far away from here, but those would never work. There were plenty more thoughts including some very bad ones, including causing the death of myself but now that one might just work.

At least thirty minutes later I hear the turn of a key on the attic door and the door open, reiveling Carter with a small smile on his face, which turns to a frown instantly when he sees me, looking at my face and the large cut covering most of it. Slowly he walks in from off the stairs and sits down right next to me on my small matris. "You're going to be alright," he told me in a nice voice, "Trust me."

"I'm going to try to get out again, Carter," I told him in a strong, confident voice, "I just need you to get me something,"

"What," He asked scarcly.

I swallow hard and look to my small bare feet before saying, "A rope."

His skin turned pale, and eyes looked scared. "What," he asked loudly in a shaky voice, "You're not going to..." Then he went silent and did not speak again for a while, "No, I'm not giving you a rope so you can do that. There is no way I will."

"I wasn't planing on killing myself, just pretending to," I told him, and he asked how I was going to do it, and I told him, starting with what I was going to do with the rope.

Carter was kind of shaky on the idea of tying a rope around my neck but the fact that I was not killing myself made him feel better. When I was done explaining to him, he agree to help by going downstairs to the garage to grab the rope that would act as my noose. We tied it to one of the board panels of the wall and tied a noose at the end, large enough to put it around my neck and tighten it to as tight as we wanted but would not chock me. Then we waited in the room. Carter brought me a snack or two and a glass of water, cold with five ice cubes.

-Time Skip-

He looks to his watch and lets out a nervous breath. "Dad should be home any minute now," Carter says scarcly and double checks the rope to be sure it is set up perfectly, "I hope this works, Cassie." Carter gives the top of my head a soft kiss and hands me a medium sized kichen knife; then whispers quietly in my ear, "Just in case your plan doesn't work."

All I do is stare blankly at him as he puts the knife in my hoodie pocket before walks over to the door, locks it, and closes it behind himself. What he wanted me to do? It just sounded so...violent but...it made my heart feel happy a bit which was scary. I would never hurt anyone much less ever kill anyone. Even if dad used me as his personal punching bag, I would not kill him. Even if the only thing that stood in the way of my freedom was killing dad, I would not kill him.


	3. Guilt

I hear the front door open downstairs and dad say loudly that he is home. The plan officially rolls into motion. Quickly I slump down and make myself hang slightly so I am not chocked in the process and make my head dangle. I try my best to make it all look convincing enough, no matter how uncomfortable it was, until I begin to hear footsteps coming up the stairs to the attic.

My body immediately goes still, and I close my eyes and try my best to make it look like I was not breathing. The door is unlocked and quickly slammed open as dad says loudly, "Daddy's home," and he goes silent, "Cassie!"

Dad quickly rushes over to me and unties the rope from the wall and from around my neck before Carter comes running up to see what is going on. Carter pretends to have no clue what is going on and rushes over to me too.

"What happened," Carter asked in a loud sob, "What did you do to her?"

"She hung herself," Dad said in a low voice, "I can't..." His voice was low and shaky, and I had to believe it was a good sign. My plan must have been working.

I felt a pair of hands wrap under me and lift me up off the floor, carrying me out of the attic. These arms are too large to be Carter's so they must be dad's. My legs and arms just dangle from his large muscular arms, swishing and swaying with each step he takes, and my face and shirt grows wet from each tear that falls from his face. Dad is crying because he thinks I am dead? He has never cared about anything he has ever done to me; he must be faking to see if I was just pretending.

When dad's footsteps stop and a door opens, I am gently laid down on a soft cushion and feel dad's dry hands run through my hair and over my cheek. Then he says something that made me feel bad for trying to get away from him. "I'm sorry," Dad says quietly, but I still hear him, "I'm so sorry that what I was doing to you led you to this." I felt my body tense up and I immediately start begging that dad did not feel it. "Cassie, stop pretending. I know you're still alive." He did feel it.

Slowly I open my eyes and see dad on his knees besides me with red, teary eyes looking at me in sadness. He reaches a hand out to me, and I scoot away quickly.

"You remind me so much of your mother, Cassie," He says in a soft voice, "I just want to talk. I won't hurt you anymore; I swear on your mother's grave."

He had to have been serious if he swore on _her _grave. I node my head and slowly sit up, watching him as his eyes follow mine. Carter walks into the view of the room, looking scarcely at dad and I; since he sees that dad knows I was not dead.

"I have been awful to you, Cassie," Dad begins, and Carter was surprised that dad had actually admitted it, "and I hate the way I treated you. I took out all my anger on you when never did anything wrong. It was never your fault that your mother died then because...it was all my fault."

"Wait, what do you mean your fault," Carter asked, and dad went silent, "Dad?"

"Your mother did not die when she was giving birth to you, Cassie," Dad started to explain and more tears began to stream from his eyes, "I bloody murdered her."

Both Carter's eyes and mine went wide and just stared at him in shock. We were too surprised to speak, but a strange feeling started to run through my body, a heated feeling. My body began to shake with anger at the thought of dad killing mom.

"I was so angry with her after she had you because you weren't mine, Cassie," Dad said, and Carter ran off away from us to his room across the hall, "I have treated you so badly and I feel awful asking you to do me just this one thing." He went into the pocket of my hoodie, pulling out the kitchen knife Carter had put there and puts it in my hand before saying, "I want you to kill me. I want to to run this knife right through my evil black heart."

"No," I tell him and try to put the knife down, "I won't."

He stops me from putting the knife down and points the knife at his neck, "Please, do it for your mother." I did not hesitate and quickly shuck my head again, and he quickly reacted by grabbing my face roughly and pulls my face close to his. "Kill...me," He says more seriously, "...or I'll kill both you and Carter the exact way I killed your mother."

I stayed completely silent after that, feeling more anger in me, and something in my head saying, _'Stab the bastard already, you'll enjoy it_. Then his face cold in an instant and his hand started shaking from anger. He releases my face and gives me a large slap before telling me how he killed my mom.

Rage makes me shake even more and make my heart rate rise. "I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stabbed the shit out of her," He yells at me, "Even after she was dead I was still stabbing her over and over again! Then I went and burned her body to make sure no one would find her damn blood body! Everyone thinks that she just died when she gave birth to the baby that doesn't even belong to the husband!"

Still I say nothing, and it gets him more aggravated. He kept going on and on, telling in extreme detail how he killed her that night sixteen years ago.

After he finished, he gave me a long stare and looked towards the door before saying, "Fine Cassie," He says in a weary node, "Then I'll just kill you and Carter." I stop shaking and stare at him for awhile. "Okay, Carter first then."

I felt like I was close to the edge of losing all my sanity. My body shuke with nothing but rage and hatred flowed through me. I would not even give a rats ass if he just killed me, but when he threatened to end Carter's life because I would not kill him, the man who says he is not even my father. The feeling was getting stronger as he kept on, especially when he stood up and walked out of the room.

Ronald, that abusive bastard, kicked open Carter's door, and I did nothing. I did not even bother to look at him now. Carter is shouting at dad, and I hear the shuffling of feet. _He is trying to fight Ronald. _I though to myself, and Carter is quickly tossed into the living room to my feet.

I did not even flinch when Carter grabs me by my arms and gives my face a scarce look; like he was pleading for me to help him. He stares at me, surprised that I would not do anything, and starts shaking me. "Cassie please help me," He begs as dad...I mean Ronald...rushes back in front of me and grabs Carter by the back of his shirt. Then Ronald wraps one of his arms around his neck and pulls out a pocket knife from his back pocket before holding the blade close to his throat, "Cassie help me! I'm you brother! I took care of you! I protected you!"

There was snap inside of me when he said that last sentence. _'I protected you,' _Insanity began to take its toll on me now. I want to kill Ronald and...and Carter too. Ronald spent everyday for the past sixteen years living in the guilt of killing his wife, my mother, and took it all out on me. Carter did take care of me though but...he did stand by while Ronald would beat and cut me. There was plenty of times when he could of let me escape when he would let me out of the attic when the man, I thought was my dad, was a work, but he would not let me because he wanted to make sure Jenny was safe. They both drove me to this. They drove me to the very edge of my sanity. There was none of that left. All that was left was hate, depression, and anger...lots and lots of anger.

My body stopped shaking and only one thought was in my mind. The one awful thought that Ronald wanted me to do so badly. Slowly I stood up, raising the knife up to the height of my neck as I loomed over Ronald with a dull uncaring look wiped across my face. A quick smile went across his and he let go of Carter as he stood up on his feet and spread his arms apart, waiting for me to stab him.

"Go ahead now," Ronald said in a voice mixed with nervousness and glee. I look to his right hand at the pocket knife and took it out of his hand slowly while he looks at me in confusion. "Stab me already!"

I quickly shake my head and give him a spin chilling evil smile. "No," I said in a crazed voice, that made Carter back away from me a bit, and Ronald's smile go away, "I would rather watch you suffer."

With a quick twist towards Carter I flung the kitchen knife towards him and watch as it embeds itself in his chest. A loud squeal escapes his mouth as a large ring of blood began to appear around where the knife penetrated his heart. I let out a laugh, seeing Ronald rush over to him to stop Carter from pulling it out. Carter must of been surprised that I had done that. When he tries to speak, all that leaves his lips is a loud gurgle and a stream of creamy red blood.

"Oh my god Carter," Ronald says with teary eyes as he constantly reaches out to touch him but pull away because he is too scared. Then he looks over at me with fear in his eyes with a small glint of pure hatred, and I simply just smile at it.

A loud evil laugh roars from inside of me and erupts into a wicked cackle. "Get up and fight me," I shout at Ronald who shakes his head after looking at me like I was crazy. I let out a deep sigh and walk right past them both to the hallway and into the attic, grabbing the rope I used to stage my death, before heading back down.

Ronald is crying into Carter's chest as his lifeless body just dangles from off of Ronald's lap with wide cloudy eyes, starring into the distance. As I watch this I let out a small chuckle, which gets Ronald's attention.

"You bitch," He spat and gently laid my dead brother's body on the ground. As he rises to his feet he pulls the kitchen knife out of Carter's chest and stands in front of me, starring me down with eyes filled with no emotion. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your revenge, Cassie."

Another laugh leaves my lips, and he walks forward, towards me. "You must of thought that I kidding," I told him pocking his belly with the pocket knife hard enough to draw blood, "I said I wanted to watch you suffer." A twisted smile appeared on my face, and he held the knife close to my neck. I chuckled again and did the same thing he did. I felt no remorse; in-fact, I felt amazing. There was just one thing I really wanted to make me the happiest person in the world. It was seeing Ronald laying in a puddle of his own blood, dead. Oh blood...how I want to see more of it. "But then again, I might not want to make you suffer. I just might want to go ahead and kill you now."

I drove the tip of my knife deep through his neck, laughing at the sight of his eyes grow large and blood squirt everywhere. A small string of blood splashes across my face, making me smile, until I feel the knife in his hand stab my shoulder deeply. I scream and yank the knife out off Ronald's throat before thrusting it into his chest and into his cruel heart, making him fall back onto the floor with me on top of him.

While he is clutching at his throat, I cut him open, laughing madly as I cut out his red beating heart. Before I manage to cut his heat out, he stabs me one more time. This time he stabbed me in my side puncturing one of my kidneys, before I just ripped his heart out with my bare hands and threw it across the room. He officially went still and all color left the lights of his eyes, making a cold smile go across my face. Slowly I stood up, starring down at my work, and feel sick all of a sudden. I came to my senses, realizing what I have done. I killed them...

...I killed Carter too.


	4. Chasing Killers

I quickly stumbled my way through the hallway and into the bathroom before throwing up nothing but stomach acid in disgust of what I have done, before the tears come. They were tears of pain and pity nothing else. Both of my hands cover my wounds, my left holds onto my shoulder, and my right clutches at my side trying to stop the bleeding. Small shrieks of pain leave my lips at the feeling of my hands touching the wounds, but I had to hold on to them.

When I look down to my side, pulling my hand away a bit, blood streams from it, and I try looking around in the cabinets, trying to find a gauze and peroxide to wrap up my side and shoulder. I find the peroxide under the sink, but the gauze was no where to be found, making me feel scared. Since they were no where to be found, I grabbed a medium sized towel to replace what I did not have.

I did what Carter had done to me, when he would tend to my cut body while he was still alive, poured peroxide over the cuts and wrap them up. When the peroxide touched the stab wound on my side, I heard it bubble and felt it sizzle and sting my skin, making me groan in more pain. Then I heard talking in the living room and footsteps walking into the hallway. Quickly without a second thought I slammed the door shut and locked it then sat on the floor with my back against it as I finish wrapping the wounds.

The footsteps stop and there is a jiggle of the door handle as I finish up tying the towel around my side and freeze. Then I hear someone laugh madly. "Looks like someone doesn't want us in there with them," A deep male voice says, "Come out deary, we just want you to _go to sleep_." Next I feel someone outside the door give the door a hard kick, and something strange happening to my wounds. They were disappearing...

It felt strange to me. The pain was gone in an instant. Slowly and hesitantly I took off the wrap on my side, seeing the stab wound disappear just like that and leave nothing but a scar. The same thing happened to my shoulder and the pain too. A quick smile swept across my face but leaves quickly as a long sharp blade goes through the door just inches by my face.

Quickly I rose to my feet and jumped away from the door, watching the knife wiggle out of the door and back where it came from. I had to have a weapon, something to fight my way out of the house because this guy was obviously not here to talk or make sure I went to sleep. There was nothing in the room that would deal a lot of damage which was bad on my part. All I needed was something that would buy me time until I could get to the kitchen to grab a knife. Without any other thinking I yanked down the shower curtain, broke it in half, and left the curtain fall to the ground before getting ready for the moment the door would be kicked open.

Kick after kick the wooden bathroom door frame began to split, and I stood back some before the last kick that sent the door flying off its hinges to the side of the bathroom and myself outside of it to the wall, holding a boy to it behind the rods. A strong hand grabs me by my arm and throws me down the hall, dropping one of the rods as it did that. The force makes me land flat on my back with a hard thud, knocking the wind out of me and leaves me dazed for a moment until the two boys start rushing at me. I stand up easily and hold the curtain rod tightly in my hands as I back away towards the kitchen, starring at the boys as I did so.

My eyes mostly stay on the boy with the large red stained kitchen knife and his rust stained white pullover, if that was even rust stains. His messy black hair hid most of his face from me but still shows his evil crooked smile that is cut into his cheeks to look larger. His skin was pale white and looked sort of leathery; like burned skin, which I though was strange. The way he looked made me think of something I had heard Roger talk about once before I just could not remember what it was. All I remember about what he said about it was the word _creepy_.

I took a quick glance to the other boy who stood a little bit behind him but still looked at me with his head at a tilt. This boy's face is hidden too but not by his bright orange hair; it is hidden by a shiny blue mask. He did not have eyes. Where his eyes were supposed to be were two large black pits that leaked with a black gooey liquid. He wore all black clothes, even his shoes were black.

"S-Stay back," I stutter and back up against the kitchen counter with my hands holding the rod like it was a baseball bat.

The boy in the white hoodie just chuckled and flipped his hair out of his face, relieving a pair of white eyes with no eye lids. "We can't do that," Was what left his abnormally large smile, "_He _said to kill you so...GO TO SLEEP!" Then he rushed to me, faster than before with his knife raised high. Finally I feel myself snap again after he stabs me in the throat.

I do not fall back chock on blood. When he pulls the knife from my throat, the wound started to mend itself back together, stopping the bleeding and making his eyes somehow grow larger. All I did after I knew the wound was healed was let out a chuckle and smiled evily at the both of them and say, "You'll regret that." He let out a growl and raised his knife up to stab me again, and I rose the rod up and hit him before he even had a chance to stab me.

The rod hit him right in between his neck and left shoulder hard, making him grunt in pain and back away a bit, but I kept coming, swing the rod any where I could hit him. "EJ don't just stand there," He shouted to the boy in the blue mask who instantly came rushed to aid his white hooded friend with a scapule in hand.

"We need to go back to Slender Mansion," The boy who must of been EJ told his friend, "We won't be able to kill her without help."

I just stopped swinging and looked at them like I was sad. "You're not leaving yet are you," I said in a pout, "I'm not done with you two." Then I leaned over on the counter to grab a large sharp knife.

Without even taking a second glance at me they ran for the living room again and too the front door with me following close behind them. Once they bolted out the door, I leaned over Ronald's body, picking up the two knives we stabbed each other with, and put them in my pullover's pocket before continuing to run after them into the woods.

I ran fast to catch up with them while I held the rod and the knife I grabbed from the kitchen. I was surprised that I could run this fast, hearing the trees whip by as I ran past them. It was cool. It felt good.

"Come back here," I yelled at them in a loud squeaky voice, "Don't tell me you're both afraid of a little old teenage girl." Then I cocked my arm back and thrusted it forward aimed at the boy in the blue mask, missing only to have it stab a tree near his head as he passes it.

They both keep running not even looking back me. I do not stop running either until I see a large tall mansion in front us. The house was huge. Who could of possibly lived there?

Both of the boys run straight towards the house and through the door, slamming it shut and locking it behind them. _Oh no they don't. _I thought to myself and started walking off towards the beautiful gigantic house, until I felt something quickly wrap around me, holding my arms tightly to my body so I could not start swing my rod or try to grab a knife from out of my hoodie pocket.

I start kicking my legs frantically and screaming at whatever is holding onto me to let go, but instead it starts to lift me up in the air and takes away my rod and two knives from inside of my pocket. It throws my weapons away from me, and I notice the door of the mansion slowly opening again, revealing those two boys I were chasing and starring at me and the person holding onto me. Then I notice what was wrapped around me were what seemed like long thin black tentical that wrapped around me tighter the more I squirmed to get free.

"Jeff, EJ, you two can come out now," said a deep voice that must of belonged to my captor, "Now how, my dear, could they not kill you?" The two boys whom must of been Jeff and EJ came out of the house and rushed over towards me and who had hold of me, trying their best to keep their distance from me. Then what held me turned me around so I could look at them, making me shudder at the sight of him.


	5. My New Home

It was a man, a very tall man, with snow white skin. He had no face, but had the impression of where his eyes, mouth, and nose was supposed to be. His body was neatly dressed in a nice black suit which covers most of his stainless white button up shirt and a blood red tie.

"Jeff, you suprize me," The faceless man says as a large mouth apeared, reavileing a mouth full of sharp, pearly white teeth, "Running, frightened by a mere mortal girl, you would never do that."

"She won't die," The boy in the white hoodie says, "I slit her throat, and it healed right up. She can't be a mortal."

"Uh," Sliped from my lips, and they all looked at me again, "I am really sorry to be interrupting but what are you all talking about?"

"Very impeckable manners," Said the faceless man, "What is your name?"

I stuttered a bit when saying, "C-Cassie," Then his tention lossened on me, "Cassie Fisher, sir."

The man droped me and looked straight to Jeff, grabbing him with one of his eight tenticals that came from his back. When I fell to the ground, landing on my knees and hands, I see Jeff being lifted into the air by the tentical and two more came at me and EJ. Before I could even try to get away, it wrap around my wrist and everything changed around me.

The woods were gone and replaced with a large elligent room. It was a bedroom built into an office. Off in the corner was a large king sized bed which stood on a mahogany bed stand. Most of everything was made of mahogany or it would be some other type of wood painted over to look like it was. There was one large corner of the room that was made into an office space with a large wooden desk decorated in many beautiful carvings into the sides and around the top's edges. The walls were a pure snowy white while the floor was a light redish brown which matched quiet well with the mahogany furniuire pieces.

Then the man's tentical realesed me and EJ before saying, "EJ, she is part of this family now so would show her to the guest room until I have a room ready for her?"

"But I thought that you sent Jeff and I out to kill her and her family," EJ said, and the faceless man seemed to freeze once he said that. The man's response was a simple, 'what' and EJ looked over at Jeff. "Jeff told me that you were sending us out to kill her."

"I said no such thing," He said and looked over at Jeff too, "EJ please excort her to the guest room and leave so I can have a long talk with Jeffery."

EJ said nothing but gave him a node and helped me up before walking me out of the room, through the walnut colored door. He quickly shut the door, and started pulling me away from it by the time we heard Jeff start screaming. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Now you care about if he is going to be alright?" EJ said in a huff. "Just a while ago you wanted to kill us both."

I pulled my hand from his and stood still like he did too. "The only reason I tried killing you two is because you all were trying to kill me," I said and crossed my arms over my chest, "I had killed my step dad to escape that bloody house, not to die by two ungreatful bloody fools."

Then he quickly grabbed me again a dragged me in through a door, shutting it and pinning me a wall before saying, "I would listen if I were you, Cassie, because there are some people in this house that you don't want to piss off and one of those is me and expecialy Slender."

"Who is...Slender?" I asked, "and why should I even listen to you?"

"That tall man, talking to Jeff, is Slenderman, but we all call him Slender," EJ said and let go of me, "He takes care of all of us and he'll probably be the nicest person you meet in this place besides maybe Lost Silver, but he can be very mean when he has to be."

When he backs away I take a good look around the room I am in stareing at it in awe. From the dark blue walls to the walnut colored wooden floor and the oak theamed furnicher it felt like home, better then home actually. Where was I?

"This will be your room for now just until Slender gets a room ready for you," EJ said and opened the door, "Might as well go ahead and let you meet the rest of the guys in the house. Just so they know not to try to kill you."

He waved for me to come with him and opens the door. With a quick look down the hall he makes his way out, and I follow him, seeing that I had no other choice in the bloody matter. As we walk further and further down the hallway the louder the sound of voices come into my ears along with the sound of a video game which sounded a lot like Call of Duty. I would remember those sounds from anywhere, being around Roger and Carter so much when we would play together years ago.

I am lead down a set of staires and around a corner where I am reavieled to a large crowd of strange looking people. All of them were boys, which sort of made me nervous but not much. Two boys sat on a large charcoal colored couch, playing Call of Duty and arguing with each other. Just looking at the one dressed in the green tunic made me think about that one game box that always sat in Carter's room. What was it called, 'Legend of Zelda'? The boy sitting besides him in the orange hoodie, wearing the white mask, sat besides him, trying his best to play the game while scarfing down bites of cheescake. Anouther boy, sitting on anouther couch, sat silently watching the two battle it out on the tv screen eatting own slice of cheesecake as well, only to freeze once his large red orbs seemed to rest on me.

For some reason I felt that he was staring at my cut, so I tried my best to hide that side of my face behind a large portion of my dark brown hair just as the boy in the green jumped up and started cheering and bragging because he won. When he saw me he imeddiatly stoped and spoke.

"Whose the chick?" He asked, and a large frown appeared on my already frustrated face.

The boy with the white mask looked over to me and stood up. "Whose that EJ?"

"This is Cassie," he said, giving me a slight push towards them, almost making me fall over a portion of a beautiful creamy brown rug, "She's new and going to stay with us."

A large smirk appeared on the boy's, wearing the green tunic, face and a silent stupid chuckle came from him. He quickly rushed over to me and grabed one of my hands. "Hello," He cooed, and I rolled my eyes, "I'm BEN."

_'And I'm feeling like I want to barf,' _I thought to myself and quickly took my hand away from his, putting my hands in my hoodie pocket. The other two boy's simply waved, and the one with the white mask said, "I'm Masky, and he's Hoodie."

"Hi," I said in a sigh and looked over the room before BEN asked me if I liked video games, "They're alright I guess." Eventhough I really never played them since I spent nine years locked in an attic."

"W-what about c-cheesecake?" Hoodie stuttered.

"I think it's delicious," I said, and his red glowing frown turned into a smile before we heard Jeff's screams again upstaires.

"What did Jeff do now?" Ben asked EJ who began to explain what happened between him, Jeff, and I.

By the time EJ finished telling them, BEN was nearly rolling on the floor in fitts of laughter, hearing how he was so scared of someone like me. That made me a little upset but not enough to strangle him. Masky and Hoodie seemed to be having a good laugh at it too.

When they seemed to be done, Masky gave me a slice of cheesecake, and I sat down on the couch next to Hoodie while they asked me how I got covered in blood. I actually enjoyed the whole replay of me killing my brother and the man who killed my mother when I was born. Masky seemed pretty amazed when I told them that I had ripped his heart out with a knife and my hands which made me feel very proud of myself.

"You should come killing with us sometime, Cassie," Masky said, and I somewhat froze for a moment.

"You guys go on killing sprees?" I asked, and they all noded their heads. All I could imagion now was blood...blood and still lifeless bodies and it brought a smile to my scared face again, "I am going to love this place," I said and took anouther giant bit of the cheesecake.


	6. Confusion

A few hours of sweet blissfull rest later, I awake in the room Slender has given to me for the time being until he had anouther room ready for me. Already I was accepting this amazing place as home, and everyone I have met so far seemed so nice so far, except for Jeff and EJ. They were probably still just made at the fact that I scared the crap out of them back at my old home.

Sitting up with a quick swift of my legs hang off my soft comfy bed, I stand up on my feet, looking at myself through a mirror on the opisite side of the room, hanging on the wall. A large frown goes across my face, seeing the large cut going across my eye and lips again. All I do is bring a hand to it and let my fingers trace my soon to be scar at first feeling sad. Then remembering the man who gave me it, feeling nothing but pure hatred run through my body, but that man was dead now. I killed that man, ripped his heart out because it was never supposed to be there.

Anger slowly melts away, leaving me calm again but I still have my lack of sanity that used to keep my strange suicidal mind at bay. I just look back to the image of Carter's dead body and wonder about Jenny and how she will react to the fact the both her boyfriend, Carter, and Ronald were murdered and me gone, no where to be found. She would probably have her thoughts on what possibaly could have happen to result to this. Maybe she will even think it was me. Who knows though?

A knock on my door racked me out of my thoughts, and I quickly raced to make some hair cover the cut on my face as the door quickly began to open, showing Masky holding a set of clothes and a blood red colored mask. He simply set it ontop of the oak desk and looked towards me.

"Slender said to give these to you and to tell you that you missed dinner," Masky said, and I noded my head, "The shower is two doors down and on the right if want to take one, though...I would recremend that you did."

I give him a scowl, and he lets out a laugh, saying that he was just kidding before leaving my room. I do not stink that bad...do I?

Without giving it a second thought I grabbed the clothes and mask before heading out to the hallway. It was quiet now unlike how it was earlier, loud with the sound of Call of Duty in the background, dead silent, and it was strange. Never has it been so quiet anywhere I was. Either it was Ronald's loud drunken slurrs or Tyler's guitar playing along to a song he would get so into, there was always something that made its way into my ears.

When I walk out into the hall, a voice stops me from moving any further, a familiar voice. "Hello Cassie," It said in a low deep voice, making me turn around and look at the familiar teenage boy that somehow always found himself at my house with Carter, "How's Carter and Ronald?"

"Haven't you heard? They're dead." I told him, and watched him run his fingers through his short blond hair. "What are you doing here, Roger?"

Roger was quiet for a moment only letting out a small chuckle and places a charcoal fedora on the top of his head. "Yes, I did hear about their murder," He stated, taking a step closer, "Did you do that? I would guess you did because you're covered in their blood." All I did was node my head a took a step back. He was starting to scare me a bit. How was he even here? Why was he here any way?

"You still didn't answer my question," I said, and he took another step forward.

"Visiting family," was his answer and he looked at the door before he leaned against it, "Tell me, why did you finally decide to kill Ronald? Did you get tired of his beatings or did those days getting locked in the attic eventually get to your head?"

I was silent, staring at him with surprise, but walked forward, towards him and back into the room. How did he know that it was Ronald who was beating me? How did he even know about me getting locked in the attic? He knew a little too much for comfort right now. "How do you know about that?"

A smile went across his face as he closed the door once I was inside, and I put the changing of clothes on the desk besides it. "It was quite easy to see really. We always saw you with new bruises, and Ronald never seemed upset with the fact that you were getting hurt. Besides every time Jenny, that boy Samuel, and myself were there, he would always go to the attic to get you to come out, so Ronald had it spelled out loud a clear." His explanation sounded like it made since, but if he knew that means he could of told the police. I probably would have never had to kill Carter or Ronald at all.

"So...you knew about what happened there in the house and didn't tell the police?" I asked, and he nodded his head. "Why not? I probably would have never had to kill Ronald or Carter. Carter could be heading for his dream to be a famous music artist like he wanted."

"Listen Cassie I was just following orders," Roger told me, stepping away from the door and closer to me, "I was worried for your safety. Telling the police would have threatened it. Besides I wasn't the only one who knew. Jenny and Samuel both did too and never said anything about it unless it was to me and Carter; because they wanted him to be safe from Ronald, not you!" He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and pick up the mask. "You, my dear Cassie, are different from all of them. Your father knew well that if his human lover got pregnant, his child would have a harder time then the rest of us did, becomming what we are now. That is why he thought that you living with Ronald would make you lose your sanity faster."

What was he talking about? My dad's 'human' lover and me lossing my sanity? Nothing he is saying now makes any sense.

"Wait, did you say my dad?" I asked, and he went silent. He has to know something. "Who is he?" Still he said nothing, so I asked it louder, "Who is he?" and grabbed him from the front of his shirt.

A large frown went on his face, and he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and held me against the wall roughly. "Be quiet," He said quietly but harshly in my ear, "Now, you will find that out in due time but until then you'll have to deal with it." Then he let go of me and put the mask down in my hands. "Meet me outside the mansion at midnight and wear your mask. Also bring a knife with you and come alone. Don't keep me waiting."

Roger gave me one last long look with his dark brown eyes before leaving from in front of me. With a tip of his hat towards me he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind himself and leaving me dazed and confused. What he told me both scared me and made me feel very unsure about him more. I have always been a little unsure about him but now...there is something creepy about him. I do not even know if I want to meet up with him later on and why he wants to any way. Whatever the reason, it can either not be something good or it is going to lead me to even more confusion.


	7. Beautiful Psychotic Cassie

As soon as that guy who Cassie called Roger went quiet, I leaned back away from the door. Some of this sort of started make since now. The reason she would not die was because she is not completely a human which is also why Slender would not kill her. How did Slender even know that she wasn't all human? Why did he react the way he did when she told him who she was? He acted like he knew her. Also why did he want me to keep a close eye on her? Well, whatever the reason is, it is all centered around her and probably is something I should not know about, so I should really try to find out what is going on here.

When I heard footsteps come towards the door, I ran from the door down the hall and into my blood splattered room with my head looking at her door from the small crack I left to see. The opened and a boy who 'appeared' to be in his late teens walked out and closed the door behind him. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone and nowhere to be seen. Next, I see Cassie's door open and her run out, telling him to wait, but stops when she sees that he is gone. "What was he talking about?" She says quietly in a whisper, but I still hear her. Then she went into her room grabbing her clothes and the mask before walking to the bathroom to take her bath.

I left my room after I heard the water start running and headed down the hall to the living room, where I saw Hoodie sitting on the recliner and both BEN and Masky playing video games still. As I walked into the room BEN looked to me and started silently laughing along with Masky soon after. Great they knew about Cassie beating the crap out of me.

In my mind I am mentally frowning but I can not on my face because of the smile I cut permanently in my cheeks. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen where non other than Slender is still cleaning up from dinner. The one person I did not want to run into right now. He is probably going to start reading my thoughts any second now.

'_Who was in her room, Jeff?' _Slender asked inside of my head.

'_I don't know.' _I said back to him in my mind, as he continues with his cleaning and I grab a beer from the fridge. _'She did call him Roger though, and he told her to meet him outside the house later.'_

'Hm, follow her out there and see what he wants her for.' He told me, as I opened the bottle.

Slender left it at that, not asking me anymore questions. What was his deal? He has been acting so strange lately, and it is starting to really get on my nerves. I want to know what is going on. Tonight I feel like I will finally know; I just have to wait.

Time Skip

I walk outside several minutes before midnight and wait by the side of the house. It actually felt pretty nice out. A light breeze blows through the air, shaking the tree a little. The moon hung high, full and illuminates the woods just enough to give it that slightly creepy feel to it which I like. This kind of scene is perfect for killing, because it also scares the victims too, making it even more enjoyable when it is time to kill them.

A few minutes go by and it is finally midnight but nobody is out here. Where are they? When I take a step forward so I can see into the front yard, I hear a twig snap behind me and completely freeze. Slowly I took my knife out from my hoodie pocket hold it in front of me. A deep breath leaves my lips, and I quickly turn around and raise my knife up high only to stop after seeing that it is only Smile Dog. Then Smile sits down and looks at me with his head tilted to the side, probably wondering what I am doing. Mentally I smile, seeing him, and I put my knife away before scratching his head and hearing the front door open.

"Sh," I said quietly to smile, then turned to see Cassie, walking away from the house.

"Roger," She said in quiet whisper, "Where are you?"

Almost instantly he appeared behind her and reached out to tape her shoulder. Quickly she turned around seeing him and tried speaking again, but he cut her off. "Come with me," He said and starting walking away from the house with her following him. Where was he taking her? I tell Smile to stay here and follow them deeper into the woods, keeping my distance from them to stay unseen.

They did not speak at all just walked. After thirty minutes or so, a very small shack appeared in my sight and crying came from inside. I stayed where I stood for a moment, watching them walk inside and close the door right behind them. Something did not feel right. Does Slender even know about this shake. Maybe I should go tell him, but...then I might miss out on something else that can tell why things have been so strange lately. I will just wait to tell him. It could not hurt, right?

Quietly I walk up to the shack and peek inside through a window, seeing Cassie standing with Roger and looking at two bound figures on opposite sides of the room. One was a girl, maybe in her late teens, with short shoulder length ginger hair and a face covered in wet tears. The other was a teenage boy around Cassie's age with a face showing a cross of fear and confusion, staring at both Roger and her. Both of them however have their mouths covered in tape and their hands and feet tied to the arms and legs of their own chairs which are nail to the floor. I watch Roger walk over to the girl first and take the tape from her mouth then do the same thing to the boy who immediately starts speaking.

"Roger, what are you doing?" He asked, and Roger just let out a small chuckle, "Who is that?"

"Oh, come know don't be afraid to show them your face," Roger told Cassie who slowly rose a hand to her red mask, taking it off and laying it gently down on a old rotten table besides her. A careless frown lays on her face but her eyes shoot daggers at both of the bound teenagers evilly. The girl's eyes go wide with shock, but the boy's face looks even more confused.

"Cassie," The girl says in a loud squeak, "What's going on? Are you doing this?"

She completely ignored her questions and took a step towards her, pointing a knife towards her. How long has she been holding a knife? "You two knew but didn't tell anyone," She said, and they both gave her a confused look.

"We knew what?" The boy asked, and Cassie's eyes wondered to him. "Just let us go!"

A chuckle erupted from her and made them both back up in their seats scared. Roger stepped away from him, and Cassie walked over to him, flashing him a crazed smile. She circled his chair only to stop right in front of him and start gliding the knife's blade over the skin of his arms, neck, and face. "You heard about what happened to me. You both knew what Ronald was doing to me and didn't tell anyone."

Those two must of been who Cassie and Roger were talking about earlier. The girl must of been Jenny, and the boy was Samuel. That psychotic smile Cassie has now does not look promising. It is the exact one she had before she went all crazy on me when I first met her. I have a feeling that she is about to crazy on them now.

"Yes Cassie, we did know," Jenny said, and Cassie looked over at her but did not take her knife away from Samuel, "We didn't tell because we were afraid of what Ronald would do. Your dad was crazy and..."

"That asshole was not my dad!" She shouted and drove her knife deeply into Samuel's shoulder, making him cry out in pain, "He never was! First, he kills my mom because I wasn't his. Then, he decides to beat and starve me for years just to break down and tell me; if I didn't kill him, he would kill Carter and me!? He deserved to die!"

Tears reappear in Jenny's eyes and she asked in a sob, "Ronald killed Carter?"

"No," Cassie spat, and pulled out the knife from Samuel's shoulder, "I did." Then she walked over to Jenny and said, "and now I'll kill you two. Samuel will die the exact way Ronald did, and you'll die the way Carter did. But first, you two will know how I felt being beaten and cut by Ronald, starting with this little beauty right here." She gestured to her cut face and walked behind her.

I watched Cassie grab Jenny by one hand tilting her head back and put the tip of the blade on the right side of her forehead. Jenny then started to squirm, screaming for Cassie to stop and someone to help her, but Cassie just held hold of her tighter as she dug the tip of into her skin and start carving the cut into her face. Samuel stares in horror and tries to wiggle out of the rope binding him to his chair but nothing he does works. The whole right side of Jenny's face is covered in her own blood and is cut just like Cassie's now.

The way she beat and cut them was...amazing. How she made them bleed made me watch her in awe. The blood, how it coated her face and the rest of her body was hypnotizing. It made her look beautiful. Wait...am I really thinking like this? Man, if BEN knew I was thinking like this, he would be giving me Hell right now. Wow, I really am thinking this. I might actually like her, the beautiful psychotic Cassie.


	8. Replay of Fears

***Cassie's P.O.V.***

The rush I felt while killing Samuel and Jenny was amazing. I am covered in their blood from head to toe and a large crazed smile has itself plastered across my face. Wet crimson drips from my hands and drains from their bodies, forming puddles around their bodies. Roger stands on the far side of the room without a single drop of blood on his person, watching me with a pleased smirk.

When I look at him, his smirk goes away a bit, and my crazed stare is now centered on him and only him. I wanted answers and wanted them now. I did not mind having to cut the answers out of him. "Now," I said pointing the bloody knife towards him, "...I want some answers...and I want them now."

He simply chuckled at my comment and leaded his back against the wall looking at me. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

I walked over closer to him until I was at least a foot away and said, "Everything." His smile was gone but he nodded his head. He took a deep breath before starting to talk.

He nervously began to move around, looking down at his feet. "The reason I never told the police about Ronald was because I was following someone's orders. That someone felt that the longer and more Ronald would do those things to you would lose your sanity like I said earlier," He said, and I started to know who he was talking about. Earlier he said it was my real dad who gave him those orders. "That someone was your dad."

"You told me this already, Roger," I told him, and he let out a sigh, "Quite stalling, who is he?"

Roger went silent again, making me mad. All this waiting for a simple answer was getting on my nerves. How hard could it be for him to say who my dad was? All Roger has to do is say a name.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he did we both heard a low creak coming from the window. Someone was watching us. I look away from Roger to the window seeing something dark quickly move away from it. When I start walking over to the door, Roger says quickly, "I'm sorry Cassie but I can't tell you anymore," and I look back at him, seeing him just vanish in thin air.

"Roger!" I shout for him again but get no response. When he does not come back, I march over to the table, picking up my mask and putting it on, and storm towards the door, throwing it open hard enough to have it fly off its hinges to the ground. Anger was now boiling through my body now. Whoever was here just caused me to lose my chances to find out who my dad was and now they were going to pay. "I'm going to kill you, whoever you are, so you better start running now!" To my left I hear the sound of someone shuffling around behind one of the trees close by, and a smile appears on my face but is hidden by my red mask. When I look over in that direction, the shuffling changes to running, and I take off for whoever was running from me.

I mentally laugh to myself at the thought of this chase; it gave me another rush of excitement. The way it felt when the wind would push against me and feeling of my heart rushing because of the amusement of having this chance to chase my next victim. Even hearing the sound of leaves crunching under my new black converse, that Slender have given me, and twigs snapping filled the almost silent night air made it feel good.

With every step I take I know I am getting closer and the more of the person running I can see. I catch a glimpse of a white hoodie and black dress pants and I immediately know who it is. What was Jeff doing watching me? Only one way to find out. I just wait to get closer to him and jump at him only to be able to grab him by his waist and drag him to the ground.

A loud yelp escaped him and he tried his best to scurry his legs out from under my body. "Get off!" He yelled, but I did not and turned his body around so he was laying on his back.

"Why were you spying on me?" I asked him as I moved myself to sit on his chest to be sure he did not escape, but stopped once I felt a knife touch my neck. "Put...the knife...away."

He shuck his head and quickly grabbed my knife, tossing it far away from me. Then, he quickly grabbed one of my hands and pulled me off of his chest to the ground besides him. Quickly he got up to his feet and held out his knife pointed at me, slowly backing away. "Stay away from me or I swear I'll stab you in the face," He said, watching me stand up and eye him with a crazed look. "and it's non of your business."

"Of course it's my business," I yelled at him. "I have a scary smiley faced freak stalking me; I at least deserve to know why you are!"

He lowered his knife and looked at me for a second before asking, "What did you just call me?"

A small grin appeared on my face at the small thought of him getting bothered by that small comment. Suddenly a aggravated growl emitted from him throat, but I simply just chuckled at it. "I think you heard me," I said, and he took a step closer to me.

"Call me that again," He said, and stepped up close enough to be half a foot away, "I dare you."

I take a step towards him so that I am inches from his face and say, "You, smiley faced freak." and pocked him with my finger in the chest. I will admit, it does feel fun messing with him. Maybe, I could get used to this.

A low growl comes from him and he flung his arm forward with the knife, stabbing me in the chest. No pain scream was let out but I did flinch, as the knife pierced my skin. I let out a loud groan before pulling the knife from my chest and giving Jeff a hard punch to the bottom of his jaw, making him stumble back a bit.  
"Bitch!" He spat, and I let out a small chuckle was let out.

"Asshole!" I said back, feeling quiet happy and entertained with this. Another growl came from him, and he suddenly flung forward towards me, knocking me down on my back again.

-Time Skip-

Several minutes went by, filled with nothing but beating the crap out of each other and throwing cuss words back and forth. My body felt hurt and sore. The mask had gotten knocked off awhile ago but I did not really care now.

"I'll kill you!" I shouted at him once he put me in a chock hold. "Get the hell off!"

"Hell no," Jeff said and tightened the grip around my neck, "This is pay back for making me look like a fool." Then, he started laughing crazily, dragging me across the ground with me kicking around and trying to pry his arm off.

Jeff sure does keep a grudge. Maybe I should not of beat him with the curtain rode. Now he is going to be the crap out of me. He makes me think about Ronald, the damn bastard. I hope he will not be like Ronald or I will be in for nightmare, living with him now.

When he stopped dragging me, he dropped me on the ground and gave me a hard kick to my side and started stomping on my chest. Strangely, when he did this, I was scared. With each blow I took the more it made me think of Ronald, the more I thought it was him beating me again. I closed my eyes and curled myself into a ball on my side, thinking two words, 'Not Again'.

Images played themselves in my head, scary images. I could see Ronald beating me again. Where I was, was the attic. I still laid balled up and letting out loud screams of pain.

Two steady streams of tears run down my face from my hurt green eyes, and low scratchy cries leave my mouth; while Jeff simply steps back and stares at me in shock. For some reason, I was finally starting to realize what I have done now, and it made me feel awful. Why did it take so long to realize that I was never going to see Carter again? What made me think that killing Ronald was going to get rid of my fear of being hurt again? I was a killer now.

"Cassie," Jeff began, but I cut him off.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at him and quickly got up to my feet before running away from him.


	9. Regret Filled Memories

-Roger's P.O.V.-

'What is going on here,' I thought as I peeked my head out from behind a tree, looking at Cassie as she broke down. From the moment she killed Carter and Ronald she was acting all badass and out being a crazy psychotic serial killer like she was supposed to be. Anyone either full blooded Creepypasta; like myself, or half-blooded, like her, should not break down at the simple thought of guilt from killing. 'Hm, _he _is not going to like what I have to say.' Wait, is she singing now?

"Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater,"

Oh, I see. That song, 'Bother' by Stone Sour, Carter used to sing that to her when she would be up the attic, crying away after one of her occasional beatings Ronald would give her. Maybe I would enjoy the song now if she was not crying through every word; Carter does it better.

"You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds,"

"It is exactly what I would expect," A voice said behind me, making me turning around to see nothing but a light smoky figure and bow.

"L-Lord Z-Z-Zalgo," I stuttered, staring down at the ground, "I-I was j-just about to r-report back to you, sir."

The cloud of smoke slowly started to form a light silhouette of a man, and from a silhouette to an actual man, but not a normal man. This man, tall an dark, had two large, black horns sticking outside both sides of his head and eyes that glowed a bright scarlet. He put a hand to stop my talking, and I quickly silenced myself and stop bowing.

"Do not talk to me in that pathetic form, Offenderman," Zalgo said, and I quickly nodded and changed to my normal look, tall and lanky, pale and faceless, almost like my brother, Slenderman; except, my mouth shows. Once I am changed back his eyes glance back over to Cassie who is still crying and singing.

"I wish I had a reason  
My flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying,"

"I thought you told me this half-human was worth not disposing of, that she was a mad killer?" He said questionably, looking back over at me, "I will not let her live just because she is your brother's daughter." Then strangely he let out a small chuckle. "Even though both Slenderman and I do not see eye to eye on most things, we both have the same thought when it comes to those worthless humans. It surprises me that he would even have a child with one."

"She is a killer," I told him, "She is just having trouble coping with it."

"That is no excuse, and you very well know that, Offenderman," Zalgo barked quietly and stopped talking once we both heard a voice start singing along with her.

We had been too busy to notice someone kneeling besides Cassie, looking down at her. A large country guitar is strapped to his back, and blood covers the front of his shirt, all centered around the large cut there over his chest. Zalgo is staring at him with a puzzled look, but I am looking at him with surprise and confusion. When they both finish singing their song, he puts a hand on her shoulder and says to her, "Don't cry Cassie. I'm here. Big brother is still here."

"It looks to me, that your brother had been quite fond of that girl's mother," Zalgo said, turning back to me, "This will not do. Something will be done about this. You can believe me, I will not let two half-blooded humans be treated like one of us nor even be in existence. And if you even think about telling Slenderman, I will be dealing with you...personally. I know you do not want that, do you, Offenderman?" I shake my head quickly, and a large evil grin appears on his face. "Good." Then, he slowly disappeared, fading away back into a light smoke until nothing was left.


	10. Just A Filler Chapter

Carter's P.O.V.

Her tired, heavy green eyes closed, and a small smile found its way on my face strangely. She was okay, that is good...or is it? Right now I do not know whether to be glad she is still okay or scared with the fact that my sister, who went all crazy and tried to kill me, is laying right here in my arms. But who would blame her. Nine years she was locked away, secluded from everyone that was not dad, my friends, and myself, living off a sandwich, a glass of tap water, and whatever I was able to sneak past dad to her. I wish I would of let her try to run when dad was off at work at the station, or called the police and had them arrest dad there once he ass got in that damn place, but I was too worried for her sake. I did not want to see her hurt.

A bright streak of lightning flashes across the sky up above, and the ground shakes as it rumbles loudly. Drops of water slowly begin to fall from the sky, falling down on Cassie and myself. I need to get her out of this weather; she would get sick. Slowly I grab onto her, putting both my arms underneath her, and carefully pick her up which really is not hard because of how light she is. Then, I start walking with her in my arms the way I was faced, not knowing or even caring about what was that way, as long as it was not the house that was now most likely crawling with the police.

Cassie and I would be separated if I took her back there and worse she would be tried in court for killing dad. Most likely she would be put in jail for murder even if we lied and said it was for self-defense for how she cut his heart out. That was scary though, waking up on the ground covered in my own blood to see dad's bloody body laying on the ground, chest cut open and his heart on the other side of the living room. It was hard to believe that she would...no wait..._could_ do something like that to _dad._ Did he not even put up a fight?

I look down at her in my arms to look at her face. She looked so innocent and hurt. It makes me sad to even look at her. She had been through so much over the years. From being beaten to being starved and from having both a abusive...step dad...and me to now being a murderer had to be hard on her. I bet if someone who did not know her saw her for their first time they never in a million years think she, as innocent as she looks, would have never been through so much.

-Time Skip-

Almost an hour has gone by since I started walking and I still have no idea where I am now. It was really quiet besides the sound of crunching leaves under my feet and Cassie talking in her sleep. "I can flyyyy!" She said, moving her arms around a bit making me chuckle at the sight until I heard a twig snap in front of me. My smile fell to a scared frown, and my whole body just freezes, hearing a low growl.

"Hm...where am I?" Cassie asked and her eyes slowly fluttered open. When she saw me, her whole sleepy expression changed to a mouth dropped surprised stare. "Carter!" She yelled and jumped from my arms to wrap me in a large firm grip.

"Cassie stop." I told her quietly, hearing another branch snap and the growling getting louder, but she did not notice it.

"I am so sorry, Carter." She said quickly and loudly.

"Stop it," I said again but more louder than before, "Be quiet."

"Just listen to me Carter. I do not know..." She said but stopped when she heard snarl and turned around to look where I was looking.

Slowly we started backing away and a pair of bright glowing red eyes appeared. As soon as the eyes appeared, I grabbed Cassie and pulled her behind me to shield her from whatever this was. The red eyes slowly came closer, coming out from the dark shade into the moonlight, to reveal a large dark...dog very familiar to those stories I used to read online. It looked the way it sounded like in the stories; like Smile dog.

"No way," I whispered scarcely and strangely in amazement. Then, I felt something long and silky wrap around me, holding my arms to my body to keep them from moving. "What the Hell? Get off!" I shouted and was raised from off the ground into the air, flailing my legs all around the place. "Cassie run! Get out of here!"

She did not move though. She just stood there, looking up at me. What was wrong with her? Was she even scared?

"Cassie run!" I yelled at her again, but she did not and spoke back.

"No don't hurt him!" She shouted, looking up a lot higher behind me, "Please, he's my brother."

"No need to worry Cassie, I was not planning anything like that at all." A deep formal voice said behind me. "I simply did not want him to be frightened and run away."

What was going on? "Be frightened of what?" I asked scarcely, not wanting to know the answer.

_'Frightened of myself of course,' _The voice said in my head along with static buzzing through my mind. '_Everyone is afraid of me. I am the Slenderman after all."_

The Slenderman?


	11. He Planned It

Cassie's P.O.V.

After Slender showed up, let me just say... it went a little bit chaotic. Carter started screaming and squirming around everywhere so he had to be knocked out.

I sit on the couch in the living room in a fresh change of clothes alone. BEN had been pried off the TV by Jeff, when he would not turn the volume down, keeping him up. I was told that Masky and Hoodie had went out on a killing spree. Slender took off to some unknown location but also put Carter and I on 'house arrest' with EJ to keep a close eye on the both of us.

A deep sigh escaped my lips, and my body slumped back further into the couch. "This just sucks!" I said, making EJ look over to me, "For once in my stupid life I don't have that jerk of a step father keeping me away from the outside world, but I'm still being treated like a freakin prisoner!"

"You should of thought about that before beating the crap out of Jeff." He said while still flipping through the channels on the TV, "Besides I sort of see Slender's reason for keeping you here." All I have to do is give him a confused look before he started to explain. "It's because you're starting to turn into one of us. You're a little unstable right now, so letting you run all over the place could be dangerous for both humans, not like we care about them getting hurt, but other Creepypastas out there; like Jeff for example." 'Still confused...' "The faster you learn to control your anger problems, the faster Slender lets you explore. Simple enough?"

I node my head and look around the living room for a moment. "Since I can't explore outside, can I have a look around the house?"

"Not a good idea, it's better just to stay here." He told me.

"You're boring," I muttered to myself and stood up giving my body a good stretch. "Can I go to my room?"

"No, because your brother is in there asleep."

"How about to the bathroom, or did Slender say I can't go there either?" I asked, and he let out a sigh.

"Are you just trying to find a way to get away from me."

"No, I would never." I said sarcastically. "But I'm just really bored. Believe it or not I had more things to do when I was locked in a attic for three days straight."

"Maybe you're just too hyper." He said and stopped flipping through the channels for a moment. "Also...you are really strange." Then I gave him a questionable look. "Do you have split personalities or something? So far I have seen you be crazy, calm, and now really hyper; like BEN after he drinks one of those Rockstar energy drinks."

I thought about it for a moment. It did seem to possible but not really. Carter did point it out to me once before but told me it was probably something like ADHD or nothing at all. It was really nothing to worry about then. At least that was what Carter told me.

"Ah...Carter told me I might have something like ADHD, whatever that is." I told him.

"Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, that could be it. It definitely explains why you can't sit still right now." EJ explained, and someone came out from the hallway. "You're not getting the TV, BEN." He said calmly, and I heard BEN let out a long sad sigh before walking back to his room.

I mentally laughed at that looked to EJ who was now in the kitchen digging in the fridge. Maybe now I can...

"Don't even think about it." EJ said, and I let out a sigh similar to BEN's.

What was he? Is he psychic or what? All I wanted to do was explore the house. The house look huge outside but inside it looked so much larger. There had to be so many rooms in this house. So many rooms to explore. Who else lived in this house to make it dangerous; except for Jeff. It did not seem so dangerous so far...

I was taken from my thoughts when EJ came back into the room, handing me a large black and red can. He sat down on the couch with a plate of...some kind of grotesque looking meat. I did not even want to ask what that was but the can was a different story.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "It's an energy drink. Just drink it."

Slowly I pop the can open and hesitantly bring it to my lips, tasting the strong, strange liquid. Almost immediately I could feel my body shaking, my head spinning, and my taste the best thing I have had in a long time. It tasted amazing.

"Oh my gosh! This is so good! Do you know how good this is!? You should really have a taste!" I said unable to stop myself from rambling on.

Very casually he nodded his head to me as he continued to watch TV, eating whatever he was eating. After about five to ten minutes the can was completely empty and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I mean what the heck. Because in a matter of seconds after I finally closed my eyes I could hear him say, "About time."


	12. I'll Stay

Carter's P.O.V.

When I woke up, everything felt normal. My body did not feel any different, except for my forehead. I could still feel the coldness of the silky cold hand there but I knew that, that hand was long gone hopefully...

I quickly sat up, yelling for Cassie only to find that she was no longer with me and I was laying in a bed. Outside the window it was bright, sunlight spilling inside the room almost blindingly. How did I get in here? Where did Cassie go? Was what happened out in the woods really happen?

Slowly I pushed the soft black blanket off my body before shakily standing up looking around the room. After a while I found a pair of clothes sitting neatly on top of a large oak desk. Hesitantly I walked over to the clothes taking a long look at them. A pair of clean ironed black jeans along with plain sea blue T-shirt. On top of it all was a brand new pair of blue and black Nike shoes. When I look down to the side of the desk on the floor, there rests my guitar against the side of it, unharmed and no broken strings.

Quickly I dressed myself in the clothes laid out for me and explored the room a little, before hearing voices yelling at each other.

"BEN!" A deep boy's voice shouted. "Turn off the damn game! No body wants to watch you play video games 24/7!"

"Just because Slender isn't here now doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" Another voice, slightly squeakier, yelled back.

While listening to the two voices shout at each other I walk over to the door, slowly twisting the door knob and pulling it open which makes the yelling louder.

"Besides, Masky said he wanted a rematch so..." The squeaky voice said but was cut off by the other loud voice.

"I Don't Give A Shit!"

"Will you just shut up?" Another voice chimed in that sounded like Cassie. "I swear you two are the most annoying guys I have ever met."

As I walk down the hall the voices gradually grow louder. When I reach the end of the hall, I stop and just barely peek my head to look into the next room, seeing several people gathered in the room. Three people stood in front of a large plasma TV, arguing, while four others sat on the couch, two were eating what looked to be giant slices of cheesecake and the other two playing on two hand held games.

Then the short person, Cassie, turned her head a bit, seeing me and smile went across her face. A smile on her face and a big one at that? It did not look forced or pained like they normally were. "Carter finally woke up." She said happily, bumping the tall black haired boy out her way, nearly making him trip over the coffee table, and walked over to me.

"Cassie what is going on?" I asked her. "Where are we?"

"Slender's house." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "He's letting us live here."

I just look at her for a moment then glance into the living room. Everyone was back to what they were doing before the tall black haired boy who kept his back to me and the shorter blond haired boy went back to arguing with each other. Then, I look back to her. Her smile was large, she looked so happy strangely. Her green were eyes sparkling and no longer their usual dull and lifeless way.

I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her from the living room and down the hall back to the room I woke up in. Quickly and quietly I closed the door and turned to her. Now she just looked confused by how I brought her in here. Very calmly I tried to talk to her but my voice was struggling to hide the shakiness of how nervous I was.

"Cassie, who are those people?"

"My friends except for Jeff." She said like there was nothing wrong. "Jeff is really grumpy and a pain in the ass."

"Don't cuss," I said out of instinct. "Eh...don't you see anything strange about them? Anything at all?"

She quickly nodded her head. "They may seem strange but most of them are pretty cool." She said in defense. "Once you get to know them, I'm sure you would agree with me on this. I'm sure they'll think you're cool too once you..."

"They're killers!" I said a bit loudly, and she jumped back.

"But," She said quietly and sadly, "Aren't I one, too?"

Immediately I started to regret saying that. She had a point there. She had killed dad and tried to kill me, too.

"I'm like them," She said, "You're giving me a second chance, and I had tried to kill you. Can't you at least try to live here? At least stay here with me?"

I was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. Yes, Cassie was sort of like them but she was still my sister. Of course I love her to death, but staying in a house of killers. It all seemed so very tricky. But then there was also Jenny. I would not be able to leave her behind.

"But..." I started to say but was stopped by Cassie.

"We can start all over." She began, grabbing me by shoulders, her smiled forced on her face and eyes sparkling with hope. "We can forget everything that happened in the past; Ronald, the attic, my beatings, him threatening to kill your friends, and how he killed our mom. We can forget it all and start over with a clean slate." Then she let go of me slowly. "Don't you want to start over, too?"

I stood there, speechless for a moment. What she said, really got me thinking. We could start over. Ronald was dead, which I hate to say was great, but it was true. We could forget about everything he did to her and how he would threaten Jenny, Samual, and Roger. Jenny, she could wait. She is not going anywhere. Later I could go back for her. Since we both love each other, she will wait for me to come back to her. Right now was the time for me to stay with Cassie, keep teaching her and make sure she is safe here.

I node my head and say with a smile. "Okay, I'll stay."


	13. Strange Blue Eyes

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Why do I even bother? I never win when it comes to BEN and his video games, and last night...it was just crazy. It was also strange, stranger than normal if that was even possible. Cassie has only been here a day but she already seems to hate me. Well I did try to kill her...but it was not that bad for me at least.

So far since she has been here, she has gotten almost everyone in the house to like her, she has beat the crap out of me, I have beaten her up, too, and has made me look like a complete fool. Also last night after I beat her up, she was so upset, she was even crying. What exactly was her deal? Acts all bad ass, trying to show out and make a fool of me, but she breaks down completely after one simple beating. It makes no since at all.

BEN sat on the floor chuckling while he turned the Xbox on and Masky sat on the floor next to him, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry dude," Masky told me and took the Xbox remote BEN was handing to him.

"Jeffery's losing his edge." BEN chuckled but was quickly silenced when my knife stuck the wall less then an inch from his head.

"Don't call me that." I told him after walking over to my knife, pulling it out of the wall while staring him down.

BEN slowly slid back looking away from me for a moment. "Sorry." I do not say anything but quickly walk out of the room and through the hall.

"You two are so annoying." Someone sitting on the couch said, making me stop and BEN, Masky, and Lost Silver look to him, the boy with the red baseball cap. "Why can't you guys just get along?"

"Yeah," I said quietly to myself but sure they heard me, "Tell me about it." Then I walk away from them down the hall.

I stop just before passing Cassie's room which was slightly open, listening to both her and her brother talking. Just slightly I can see her brother going through one of the drawers of the desk, pulling out a notebook and a pencil while Cassie sat on the bed watching him, too. When he walks over to her, he sits down besides her and starts writing in the book for a moment and then gives it to her.

"Work those problems out and show your work." Carter told her with a smile.

Cassie nodes her head to him and takes the pencil from Carter before writing in the book, too. What exactly were they doing? After a minute or two she hands the notebook back over to Carter, and he starts writing in it again before talking.

"You're still having a hard time with the double digits." He said. "You can't work it like an addition problem. Look let me show you."

_"Jeff," _A voice said in my head followed by the faint sound of static. So Slender is back. _"Please come to my study." _I let out a sigh and look away from inside of Cassie's room. After I walk down the hall more, I turn to my right and open the door to Slender's room before walking inside.

When I walk inside, the door slowly closed behind me, and Slender's head turned towards me as he sat at his large desk. Then I walk over to his desk and stop when I am right in front of it and him. I do not question why he called me in here. Most likely it was to talk to me about what happened last night.

Slender sits there for a moment silent, writing down so things in one of his journals that he writes everything that is ever important. Important things as in what goes on in the Creepypasta world, the development of everyone in the house, and other things I will probably never know. As he finishes up writing he starts talking to me.

"I really did not have time last night to talk to you about what happened, Jeff." Slender said as his face where his mouth was supposed to be opened up, moving as he spoke and reviled a sharp set of white pointy teeth. "What did happen after following her out there?"

I explained to him everything that happened at the shack. About her killing two of Carter's friends, her trying to find out who her father was, and me beating her up. Everything I told him he wrote in his journal, and I noticed him underline the parts about the mysterious boy with the black fedora and her father. When he finished writing, he closed the journal and his head turned to me again.

"I know you have questions, Jeff." He told me, and I nodded my head. "But I have to apolligize that cannot answer those questions now."

"Why?" I asked him a bit loudly. "You have been acting strange since she's showed up. And when I say strange I mean stranger than normal. You're hiding something from all of us. What is it Slender?"

Slender was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Both Cassie and Carter are my responsibility. I am their father, Jeff."

* * *

**BEN'S P.O.V.**

Stupid Jeff. Who does he think he is throwing a damn knife at me?

Now I am so bored. EJ kicked me off the TV, and Masky was sent to the grocery store. I had no one to play video games with, because Red and Lost Silver went on a killing spree. Jeff had broken my TV last week when I was playing it up to three in the morning, saying that he could not go to sleep because it was too loud, so I can not play games in there. It was not even that loud.

What can I do? I could go out killing, too. I could find a nice TV to replace the one Jeff broke and so new video games. Maybe I can go try to get on Cassie's friend side. Cassie did look pretty hot. Or I can go get to know her brother. Apologize to Jeff, no only a wimp would do that.

I walk down the hall down to my room which was right next to Jeff's and go inside. After I close the door behind me I go and jump on my bed.  
I laid on the bed for the longest of time until I heard something in my closet. It must of been Jeff trying to get back at me again from this morning.

"Jeff, I'm not falling for it dude." I said through the pillow but heard something move around in there more, making me get up. "Come on dude, this isn't funny. Get out of here."

Then the door slowly started to open, and I stopped moving, watching the closet and finding a bright pair of blue eyes and soon followed darkness...


	14. Midnight Moonlight

**Cassie's P.O.V.******

Slender can cook that is for sure. I swear that after Carter and I's first bite of dinner, everyone thought our eyes would pop out of our heads. It was just surprising by how good it tasted. Carter must of decided to try to stay on Slender's good side because after dinner he offered to help clean up. After Carter was done helping Slender, we both just relaxed in our room.

Carter was asleep on the bed, snoring up a storm, and I sat in the chair by the desk, watching him sleep. He seemed so tired, but I was wide awake. Maybe I could go bug Jeff, but then again, I have been a little hard on him. Maybe I could see if he would forgive me and we can become friends. No, I highly doubt that will happen, but I could still try.

I slowly get up from my seat and walk over to Carter's sleeping form. Without waking him, I brought the blanket over him as a small smile went across his face. When I look away from him, I look out the window to the dark world outside that is partly illuminated by the moon up above. It gave the woods a bit of a mystical feel. It looked pretty peaceful actually and made me want to just take a long walk and relax.

Who am I kidding? There is no way Slender would let me out of the house after what happened last night with Jeff. Well, if you ask me, Jeff kind of deserved it. He followed me out into the woods, getting into all my business. Not to mention that he also came into my house trying to kill me. So creepy. He is like a bloody stalker!

But who am I to complain? I have been around some other pretty creepy people, too. Ronald, that bloody psycho-path, locking me in an attic for sixteen years while doing all of the above: beating, cutting, starving, and threatening me every time I either disobeyed or tried to escape. Roger was pretty strange, too...and mean...but was nowhere close to beating the insanity chart when it came to Ronald. Excuse my language but...My Life Has Been REALLY FUCKED UP!

I chuckle to myself silently as I thought of that and looked to the bedroom door. I really wanted to go outside but knew I could not go out the front door. Either Slender or EJ would stop me. Maybe if I slip through the window and quickly sneak away and back before anyone will notice I was gone. Yeah, this plan seemed pretty solid.

Quickly but quietly I reached up on the window, flicking my fingers over the latch to open it, and push the window up and open. I froze for a moment when the window let out a loud squeak at the end, looking back at the door. When no one opened the door, I silently sighed in relief before finally climbing over and through the window and closing it back just enough for me to be able to get back inside once I came back. Then I stopped again to look around to see if anyone was there before running away from the house behind the first bit of trees I could get to.

"That was a lot easier than I thought." I said to myself aloud while taking a deep breath.

"Do you really think so?" Someone's voice said from beside me, making me jump back a bit before realizing it was only Jeff. "Oh wow you didn't hit me or anything that's a first."

I let out a sigh. "It's not like I wasn't planing it." I spat back. "What are you doing out here? It's almost midnight."

He let out a chuckle before leaning up against the tree, beside me, and said, "Shouldn't I say the same thing about you?" I was quiet for a moment. "It's part of my routine. Every Tuesday and Friday night before midnight I go out a do my killing. So why don't you tell me what brought you out, princess."

"Don't call me that." I told him quickly and went quiet for a moment. "I just wanted to go out and explore. I don't like being cramped into one place and being told where I can and can't go."

"Hm..." He said while rubbing his chin. "Oh, okay then, guess I'll see around later."

When he started walking away, I started thinking back to what I wanted to say to him. We did get off on the wrong foot. "Wait," I said a little loudly, but he stopped. He did not turn around but he still listened. "I...ah...I-I...wanted to...ah...say."

Why was I getting so nervous? "Say what?" Jeff asked, turning himself halfway around.

Come on I can do this. "To say...I'm...sorry about before." I told him, facing the ground. "It wasn't right for me to act the way I did last night. It was wrong for me to take my anger out on you. I'm sorry. Maybe we can try again and be...friends?"

He was quiet for a moment, staring off into space, as if he were thinking really hard about what to say next. This had to work.

"Naw, don't need any of those." Jeff said and started walking off.

He could not be serious. "Wait a minute!" I shouted at him, forgetting to keep my voice down. "Why are you such a pain in the ass?"

"If I were you, I would stay away from me." He said simply. "I'm not the kind of person to go to and ask to be their friend. If that's what you want then go play with Sally and her creepy teddy bear or somebody else that isn't me."

"Why? I wouldn't mind being your friend, Jeff. Can't you just give me a chance?"

He was quiet again but stopped walking to turn halfway towards me. Why was he trying to push me away? I was trying to be nice to him! "Fine just don't do anything to get me mad, like BEN."

"O-okay." I stuttered, but he didn't move still.

He let out a sigh and turned completely to me. "Do you want to come with me." Jeff asked, and I just looked at him for a minute. "I don't really care if you do or don't but it's your choice. I'm leaving."

* * *

•Time Skip•

I ended up going with him. Yeah going out killing with Jeff was not exactly how I thought I would spend my time relaxing but oh well.

He was very quiet, did not say a word, and walked with a quick stride; like he was in a hurry. I; on the other hand, struggled to keep up with him and was too afraid to ask him to slow down. By the time he actually stopped we were at the edge of the woods. I had no idea where we were but surely he did.

I leaned up against one of the trees, trying to catch my breath and rubbing my throbbing side, which was hurting from walking too much. Just barely I heard Jeff chuckle and say aloud, "If you were having that much of trouble keeping up with me you could of asked me to slow down."

"D-didn't want t-to." I told him in a huff and looked around where we were.

Just by glancing outside the tree line of the woods, I could see several houses to my left and a large park to my right slightly illuminated by several of many more lamp posts along the sidewalks. The moon now was covered by a thick blanket of clouds, hiding its beautiful light from everything and everyone. It was silent except for the low sound of the light wind blowing and a car alarm a little ways away.

Jeff nudged my shoulder and said, "Put your hood up and head low." Then he put his hood up, faced the ground, and started walking towards the closest sidewalk, heading towards the houses. Quickly I did as I was told and rushed to catch up with him, nearly almost tripping myself up on the edge of the sidewalk and getting a good laugh at from Jeff because he happened to see it, too.

We walked quietly for a while longer until Jeff turned down a long dirt path where I could see lead to a somewhat large house. The house was about the width of two mobile homes but then the height of two also. It was two stories just because of how I saw that there were a set of stairs inside through the window. Outside the house there were two cars, a large metallic 2013 GMC Sierra and a tan 2004 tahoe sitting outside it.

"I guess I could teach you the roots." Jeff muttered to himself. "Ready to see a REAL killer show you how it's done, princess?" I let out a growl but did not say anything to him as we walked closer to the house.

As we walked to the house he started explaining things to me about when going out killing. Some of it would be the very obvious. Like when you pick a house there is three things you need to be cautious of. First, you have to make sure that there are people home or getting into the house will be pointless. Second, if there is any signs that the house has an alarm system 'do not' hit that house. Simple enough right? Last, you have to make sure the house is isolated enough to do your kill to be sure that no neighbors hear you.

When we get up to the house, he takes a quick look around it before coming back to me, telling me there is an open window in the back. That is how we sneaked in, slipping through the open bedroom window.

It was awfully dark and cluttered. I had a real struggle trying not to trip over anything or make a sound. It the room there was an empty bed but the bedroom door was wide open. Down the hall outside the door I could see another door, slightly cracked open with light spilling through from the inside. The sound of running water was heard from inside the room, too, so I had to assume someone was taking a shower.

When we heard footsteps coming from another room towards the hallway, Jeff grabs me by my arm and pulls me into the bedroom closet. I let out a squeak, and Jeff quickly slapped his hand over my mouth before whispering to me to be quiet. As he took his hand off my mouth the bedroom light was flipped on and made both of us look through the crack of the closet door to see a short teenage girl.

She had long flat blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. She rummaged around the room for a moment, clearing off her bed and changing into a pair of long grey sweatpants and a baggy white tank-top. Before turning the light off again she ran a brush through her hair and slipped a pair of socks on her feet. After she laid down in her bed, Jeff waited a moment before slowly opening the closet door and quietly move his way towards her bed, being extra cautious of the things that cluttered the floor.

Quietly I shuffled around a bit so I could see what he was doing clearly, watching him slowly pull a knife from his hoodie pocket. The rest happened so fast it made me jump, because the girl had not been asleep and screamed when she saw Jeff. Jeff had quickly put a hand over her mouth and raised his knife before stabbing her multiple times in the chest.

Her muffled screaming quickly subsided and eyes stared off into space as her body went still. She had put up little to no fight with him. All she did was try to block the knife with her arms and thrash around her legs. Scarlet covers the top half of her body and is splattered across Jeff's clothes and drips from off of his knife to the tan carpet.

When he looks at me, I shudder a bit on the inside as he stares me down. I wanted to mock him a bit just for a little humor but I could not find the courage to do so, especially when the water running in the bathroom turned off and the sound of a shower curtain being pushed aside was heard. As soon as Jeff heard it he quickly made his way back into the closet almost knocking me over in the process. Almost as soon as he got inside the closet, the bathroom door opened and there was a deep male voice talking.

"Marci, are you alright?" The voice said as footsteps started walking towards the bedroom. "Are you asleep already?" Then the bedroom light turned on and the voice yelled and a man went rushing over to the girls bed.

"Holy fuck he's huge." Both Jeff and I said low softly to ourselves, staring at the large man. The man was not just tall but big, and I do not mean the chunky kind of big. I mean the large, strapping or muscular kind of big. "No problem."

I looked over at Jeff curiously, "Are you sure?" I whispered, and he nodded his head before slowly and quietly opening the closet door.

I do not know what came over me. Before he walked out of the closet I had reached out grabbing his arm tightly, making him look at me and me quickly let go. What was wrong with me? When we met earlier today, I hated him to the last strand of his burnt black hair, but now I was worried for him. I did not want him to get hurt.

"Sorry..." I quickly told him, but it took him a moment until he started walking out of the closet.

As quietly as he could he walked out of the closet only to freeze completely still when his leg bumped into the small trashcan, knocking it over with a loud pang. The large man quickly turned around, seeing Jeff with the knife which was covered from the tip of the blade to the hilt with crimson. Pure anger flashed in his brown eyes and his hands clenched themselves into large knuckle popping fists. Something like fear raced in my mind. I was really worried for Jeff.

"You-" The man said in a deep but shaky voice, "killed my little girl!"

As soon as he stopped talking he lunged himself at Jeff who quickly moved out of the way. Jeff swung his arm towards him, but the man caught him by his wrist and pried the knife out of his hand. At that point Jeff was trying to free himself frantically but the man had more strength.

My heart was racing with fear. I was completely scared for Jeff's safety. When I saw the man pulling his arm back, the knife pointed at Jeff, ready to stab him, I could not control myself.

I threw open the closet door and quickly rushed over to Jeff and the man who had his back to me. Without a moment of thought I jumped up on the strapping man's back, my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, chocking and surprising him enough to let go of Jeff. He dropped the knife and used both hands to try to pry my arms from around his throat, but I was not letting go.

As I did this Jeff grabbed the knife from the ground before quickly and repeatedly stabbing the man until he was just barely moving on the floor. "Go to sleep." Jeff said loudly and a moment later the man did but to never wake again.

**-Time Skip-**

We walked quietly back to the mansion; mostly because I did not want to think about what had just happened. I did not even understand why I felt like that, worried about Jeff and all. I hatted him...did I not?

Sooner or later I knew Jeff was going to say something. "What was with you back there?" He asked, and I just shrugged my shoulders. Then I heard him chuckle. "You were me~"

I stopped walking and looked at him for a moment, thanking the night for being dark enough to hide my blush. "You wish. Why would I be worried about you?" I said loudly, voice cracking slightly.

"Ha! You were!" Jeff said in a laugh.

I shuck my head and continued walking. "I was worried about myself. That guy was at least twice my step-dad's size." I said trying to sound reasonable. Then I turned around to look at him, seeing him looking at me.

I was frozen in my spot unable to move. Why was I acting like this? I do not even like him. I do not! But then why am I finding myself speechless and turning red all a sudden.

He did not notice. "Whatever I know that you were worried." He told me as he caught up standing in front of me. "Just admit it."

I could not control what I was doing. By the time I realized what I was doing, I was maybe less than an inch from his face. What was I doing?! When I tried to move away from him, Jeff grabbed me by my arm, pulled me closer, and filled the rest of the missing gap between our lips.

I lost all control of my body and forgot all my reasons for why I 'believed' I hated him. My mind floated away and my heart felt like it was being squeezed. When he pulled away, I let out a breath that I did not even realize that I was holding. I had no idea what to say or do next, so when I did nothing he let go of me and tried to turn away, stuttering words as he did.

"I-I...ah...I" He said but went quiet when I grabbed him by the front of his jacket and brought him back for another kiss. Shortly after he returned the favor, kissing me, too. Maybe...I do like him...


	15. Uncertain Feelings & Strange Happenings

As quickly as possible I got up from the floor, Sally and I were sitting on, and ran out her bedroom door and down the hall. Carter's screaming did not stop in the slightest. He sounded as if he was being murdered...again. Down the other end of the hall, where the hallway meets with the living room, came running EJ who quickly bolted into my and Carter's room right before I did too, only to stop at the horrific sight.

The bed, where Carter had been laying down, was messy and unmade but also with large quantity of crimson coaxing the sheets and pillows. From the bed to the floor, leading all the way to the farthest corner of the room by the mirror hanging on the wall was a trail of blood, stopping at Carter's shivering body. His back was turned to us, hiding his face from our view.

"Carter," I said, a little bit of fear beginning to creep into my mind, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

His screaming was reduced to a minimum, reduced by the pillow he was biting into to muffle his screams. The pillow in his arms and partly in his tightly shut mouth was soaked in blood. Quickly I made my way over to him kneeling down to my knees beside him, but his face was still hidden from my view.

"Carter," I said again, putting a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched.

His hand came fast like a bullet at me, shoving me away from him and to the ground, flat on my butt. When I saw his hand, it too was cover in blood, and he began trying to speak taking the pillow from his mouth. The pillow, once free from Carter's death chomp, was relieved to EJ and I only to see that literally left many tiny holes where his teeth were, cotton almost spilling out of it.

"W-what's happening to m-m-me," He stuttered out in a extremely shaky voice, slowly starting to turn towards us to show us his face. "A-all of t-this bl-blood, it w-won't...it's e-everywhere."

When at least half of his face was visible to EJ and I, I let out a gasp, seeing what he was earlier trying to hide. Long seemingly endless rivers of blood runs from eyes and mouth. I take a good look at his eyes and notice that they were completely gone, nothing was there but the river of blood and black pits that remained. His mouth leaked the most blood, falling like waterfalls from his gums.

"What's h-happening to me," he asked for a second time, and EJ quickly left the room and ran down the hall.

His whole body jerked a moment later and he let out another loud blood curdling scream. Without thinking I quickly went back over to him and tried to keep him still and calm him down, wrapping my arms around the top half of his body from behind him, while keeping his arms to his sides. Strangely I felt the front of my shirt beginning to grow wet and sticky but I did not bother to let go of Carter to look at it, that was until I felt something else...moving against my stomach and Carter's back.

I pulled away and hesitantly looked down at myself, finding myself covered with crimson. Then slowly I glanced over to Carter again, finding the back of his shirt is covered in the sticky substance, too, but that was not all. Very noticeably there was a part of his back that would pulse greatly right in the center of his back, breaking some of his skin I was guessing. Every time it would pulse more blood would stream from under his shirt and down the rest of his back. Almost as soon as Carter was letting out another scream, something long wrapped around me and quickly pulled me out of the room, right before Carter arched his back in pure pain and several long black tentacles shot out of the center of his back where the pulsing was.

Once I was pulled out of the room and left sitting on the floor in front of the bedroom, a pair of hands roughly pulled me up off the floor and started walking me into the living room. When I looked over to who was pulling me into living room, I see Jeff is the one pulling me away from all of the chaos. I was about to try to fight my way out of his grasp until he spoke first.

"Let Slender deal with whatever is going on with you brother, unless you like seeing Carter in all of that pain," he told me fluently, no stutters or pauses between his words but still clearly understandable. As soon as those words left his lips he let go of me and sat down on the couch opposite of Masky and Hoody.

I had no choice right then so I did what Jeff told me and sat down, too, on the couch besides Jeff, trying to tone out the sound of Carter's screaming and ignore the blood sticking my shirt to my belly. No matter how hard I tried I could not get comfortable. Either it was the unsettling feeling I had for Carter's well being or it was the strange sense I had that someone was watching me.

When I looked around at Masky, Hoody, and Jeff none of them were looking at me, their eyes we glued to the TV, watching some kind of horror movie. I tried to push the feeling aside but found it impossible especially when I felt two hands touch my shoulders, making me jump and let out a loud squeak. All four of us turned to see who was behind me only to see BEN there laughing at my reaction.

"Look BEN's finally back," Masky said, and Jeff let out an irritated sigh as he sunk deeper into the couch.

"Yeah, it took a little longer than I thought to kill that guy," BEN explained, "So what's going on, the screaming I mean. Is someone countering another one downstairs?"

"No, something's wrong with Cassie's brother, dumb ass," Jeff grumbled and fished out an iPod from his hoody pocket and listened to music through his headphones.

"Oh well," BEN said with still a positive attitude, "Masky, do you still want that rematch?"

Something felt strange about BEN. I have not known him that long but he seemed different...and I do not like it one bit.


End file.
